Konoha Empire Chronicles: Sunrise
by kunoichimistress
Summary: Princess Amaterasu has a pleasant life as the heiress to the Konoha Empire and daughter to Empreor Hyuga Neji and his wife Empress Hyuga Tenten... that was until she hit a huge taboo... she repeated history... slight humor here and there, specs of drama
1. Proper Introcutions

**Another story, yes I know, but I will try to finish this story, go to my deviant there is a picture of Princess Amaterasu, go to my profile the link to my deviant profile is there.**

* * *

Konoha Empire Chronicles: Sunrise

Chapter 1

Proper Introductions

Hello, my Name is Hyuga Amaterasu, in formal, I am Princess Amaterasu of Royal House Hyuga, daughter to Emperor Hyuga Neji and his wife, Empress Hyuga Tenten, rulers of the Konoha Empire and I am the Heir to the throne.

I am the first born of their children; I have three brothers and two sisters. My first sister is Princess Uzume, she is ten. My youngest sister if Princess Okame, she is third born and eight years old. My oldest brother is Prince Jinmu, he is seven and my youngest of all my siblings are identical twins, Prince Katsu and Prince Toshi, they are one years old.

My parents had a thing for high rated names. Such as mine, I was named after the Japanese goddess of the sun. Uzume was named after the Japanese goddess of mirth and dance, for she is always he cheerful one. Okame was named after the Japanese goddess of luck, for she is the lucky one, nothing bad really happens to her. Jinmu was named that because it means divine warrior. Katsu and Toshi are two parts of a name that means to win cleverly.

And me?

I'm named Amaterasu because I have sunrise fiery colored hair, yes like a phoenix, my hair is so long it's wrapped into a nice sized bun, held together by finely carved chopsticks and the rest is let go to my feet, it's practically dragging, it goes well with my fine silk kimonos, which mainly are gold and purple, or with blue not always gold. Most people say I am the most beautiful female creature they ever lay their eyes on and I can tell they say it with honesty; nobody can tell a lie to me without me knowing. My beauty comes from my mother is what I say to them usually

The rest of my family has brown hair except me, my mother said that every other generation or so, her family gets something like that.

Also, it's because I'm their first born and that was their rising sun, for I am the heiress like a said.

Would you like to know my parent's age? Thirty, yes thirty years old. And I'm fifteen, you're probably like 'what the--' that would mean…

Yes my mother gave birth to me when she was fifteen, underage AND not married to my father yet he was fifteen to, you can only imagine how my Great Uncle Hiashi's court reacted. Well, I'll tell you, they were outraged and FURIOUS. They threatened to take away my father's position as heir.

My mother and father are very close, they are always doing their…. erm… "Sessions"

in the privacy of their bedroom quarters, which nobody enters without my parent's permission. I've been in there; it's beautiful; my mother says it's like a fantasy every time she enters it.

My father loves my mother even beyond death, just like us, his children, I know him, and he'd give up all he owned to be with us if we were to part forever.

My parents are protective of me, but more so my father than my mother, she trusts me to know what to do in certain situations. My father doesn't take any chance, that's right, and I quote "No boys until your thirty" he said. That didn't happen.

On the outside people think I'm shy and quiet, but I'm not, I'm a little quiet, but not shy, I'm actually some what in the middle of shy and outgoing. I'm just being proper, though I dread it sometimes, not that in reality I act like a boy, but I'm not a girly- girly either. I'm like my mom sort of was. I hang out; I have real friends, real as in they like me for me.

Speaking of friends, my best friend out of my family is Nara Shikana, she's daughter to the head of the Nara household, Nara Shikamaru and his wife Nara Ino. She's Ryoichi's younger sister. Shikana is almost fifteen, yes I know, my mother wasn't the only one to get pregnant early, something about a sleepover and the boys crashing it, things just went up from there.

Other than my family, only my personal close servants call me Ama or Lady Ama. My friends just call me Ama; call me that from now on.

Well—Wha? You want the juicy stuff? My love life? Well, actually my boyfriend is super lazy, he's Nara Ryoichi the eldest son of the head of the Nara household and Shikana's older brother. Ryoichi is fifteen by the way.

Anyways—you know what? Instead why don't I let you read the story, you'll probably find it less boring.

Normal P.O.V

Ama's eyes fluttered opened as the early morning sun hit her porcelain skin and the fine royal sheets feeling like silvery made her float in heaven, this was rare for a morning of her own.

Her fiery hair spread over the queen sized bed, they looked like locks for silk weavings of the sunrise.

She snuggled herself up in her bed, she felt so comfortable.

That was until…

"Ama! Ama! Wake up!!" Okame came in shaking her bed and taking all that comfort away as she disturbed her rest.

"Ama! Mama says it's time to wake up!" Okame then ran out of the room down to the beautifully furnished dining area.

"Well… it was good while it lasted" Ama sighed as she changed into her morning kimono, she wore it just for the morning, it made her feel comfy.

In the dining area her mother was feeding her baby brothers, her father was watching his wife with a loving gaze until he returned to his food; Okame and Uzume were sharing some of the best dangos that could be cooked and Jinmu was eating his food happily.

Tenten caught sight of her daughter "Oh! Good morning Ama!" the empress greeted her daughter Neji and the siblings greeted her as well.

"You know tonight is the formal party, right?" her father asked her with a bemusing face that said 'you probably forgot'.

…. He was right, but like she was going to let him know that.

"o-of course, father" Neji just smirked at this

"You forgot, didn't you?"

She didn't have to tell him, he'd figure it out anyways

"Yes" she said quickly in a shy pout- ish way

After they all ate breakfast, a maid came in.

"Yes, what is it?" Ama asked in a kind tone

"Lady Ama, Ryoichi-Sama is here to see you"

"Hm? Oh really, well that's great! Send him in"

The maid stepped out into the hall

"You may enter now" she simply said and moved aside

"Yeah, thanks" he said, lazily, but the maid was used to his attitude, he was jus lazy, like his father.

"Hey, baby" he walked towards Ama and kissed her on the cheek tenderly with his thumb and forefinger lightly holding her chin.

Neji grimaced and interrupted their little moment "ahem"

Stinkin' Neji, always ruining the moment for his daughter.

"yeah, I'm here early for the party, thought I'd hang out with my girl" Ryoichi looked almost exactly like his father except her for his royal green and gold collared robes , his ears were pierced as well like his father , but his hair wasn't spiky, it was the same style, but instead of a high pony-tail on top of his head it was tied loosly but firmly to the bottom of his head. His hair was straight like his mothers, but not as long and not blonde, the same length as his father's.

"Here, Ryo, lets go somewhere more private" Ama suggested

Ryoichi gladly followed, but with a smirk on his face.

**

* * *

A/N: I hope you like it so far, I'm determined to finish this story!! PLEASE REVIEW!! Next chapter we'll see how the party goes! REVIEW!!**


	2. The Big Taboo

Konoha Empire Chronicles: Sunrise

Chapter 2

The Big Taboo

* * *

At the party….

"Hello everyone, me and my wife would like to thank you for coming to the Konoha anniversary ball" Neji spoke loud enough for the entire room of people to hear him "Please, enjoy yourselves tonight".

They were in the ballroom, it like all the other rooms were beautiful. Everybody were wearing their finest kimonos and just having a pleasant time.

At the table where the royal family was sitting, Naruto had strolled over to his brother-in-law for Naruto had married t Emperor Neji's close cousin, Hinata and they had a daughter named Uzumaki Mao, she had short, blonde hair, Hyuga eyes and a wild personality like the Inuzuka kids, but she tried to act proper.

Ama was sitting with Ryoichi just talking, occasionally kissing him on the cheek. It was later in the party and towards the falling action.

"Hey, let's go to my room, we can talk more privately" Ama suggested a little light headed, she had drank a bit of the wine, but she knew she shouldn't have any, she can't think straight when she does.

"Kay, baby" he always called her baby, it was his name for her, she was just so cute to him.

**

* * *

In her room…**

"So what did you want to talk about" Ryoichi asked as Ama walked up to him.

"I don't want to_** talk**_ about anything" she had that seductive look in her eye, man, that wine had really hit her. Truth be told, he had some too that night.

In a couple minutes they were sitting on her bed making out.

**

* * *

The next morning…**

Ama woke up to be sleeping on her side. With the heavenly sheets covering her bust on down, her shoulders exposed to the morning light. Her lush phoenix head of hair wrapped around her somewhat. Wow. Two mornings in a row. This was her lucky week. She felt heavenly.

There was just one catch.

Somebody was next to her.

Ryoichi wrapped his arms around Ama and kissed her neck lightly, enjoying the milky feeling of her shoulders.

"I got to get dressed now, but I'll stay right here a minute longer" he said lovingly and still in a wonderful daze.

She let him kiss her bare neck and breath in her scent for the next minute then started falling back to sleep as she heard him get dressed and leave swiftly.

Wait a second.

It was alright that he was sleeping next to her.

But why was he getting dressed?

Then it hit her.

He had been naked. As she was now under the sheets.

Her eyes snapped opened, she shot up from the bed and got dressed. Ama scurried down to breakfast, so not to raise suspicion, besides, she was unusually hungry.

That morning Ama ate a lot. Her family just stared like her; she still ate politely, but four plates, c'mon! Something must be up!

"Um? Hon are you okay? I mean you ate dinner at the party right?" Neji asked his eldest daughter.

"Speaking of the party, you and Ryoichi disappeared" Tenten started while feeding Katsu and Toshi " so we all just assumed you let Ryoichi sleep over as usual in one of the guest rooms, where is he anyways? He should have breakfast" Ama's hand froze for a second and then unfroze a second later "Oh yeah! Ummm… he had to leave early important business" Ama covered somewhat smoothly.

Her father had a feeling, but brushed it off.

**

* * *

A couple days later…**

Ama had been feeling a little sluggish in the past few days and didn't know why.

She also felt hungrier more often than usual and she ate the strangest things, such as chocolate covered seaweed, the very thought made her parents cringe, but to her, it was strangely satisfying.

Not only that, but she had been somewhat cranky and working her maids like dogs, not cruelly, but still.

At the moment she was heading to the medical quarters in the palace, to see Lady Tsunade, the great medical woman and gambling fool and fool was right. But we won't let her know that okay? Okay.

Ama knocked on the door of the medical room it had many books as well as the right supplies.

"Yes, Ama, is there anything you need?" Tsunade was an old friend of the family; she helped her mother give birth to all her children of course with Lady Sakura, wife to the head of the Uchiha household and Tsunade's assistant, Shizune.

"I need a pregnancy test" Ama said firmly, but a tad shy

"A pregnancy test!? Why would you need such a thing?" Tsunade asked shocked by the Princess' request.

" Please, these reasons are personal, but you can tell no one of this, not even my parents" Tsunade opened her mouth to protest, but Ama cut in sharply " that's an order-- neigh a command" Ama was definitely serious about this.

Tsunade sighed "alright" after some tests, Tsunade came out and showed her the results.

Oh, god.

She was pregnant.

And she was positive the baby's father was Ryoichi.

"I'm pregnant! How am I going to tell this to my parents?" Ama asked distressed, Tsunade looked at her sympathetically and placed a hand on her shoulder "I don't know, but I won't tell anybody as promised, hang in there" Tsunade reassured

Too bad her sister, Uzume, was right outside the hall, and let's just say Uzume has very good hearing. Did I mention she was also on her way to see her parents?

**_

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!!!_**


	3. Consequences in Rewards

Konoha Empire Chronicles: Sunrise

Chapter 3

Consequences in Rewards

* * *

"AMA!!!!!" Ama jumped as her name was called so loudly, it was heard all through the palace.

This was bad, this was very bad, it sounded like her father's voice.

As Ama rushed down the corridors of her palace home, her thoughts were confirmed when she entered the throne room only to find Uzume somewhat standing at the side, her mother next to her father with a distressed and slightly angry look on her face. Her father, he WAS angry, no scratch that, he was… god, there's not even a word for it at the moment!

His byakuguan activated, arms crossed and face slightly red, you could tell he was cross right now and telling him any bad news would be very unwise.

"Y-yes f-father" the eldest princess asked a little nervous

"Well, Ama… Uzume had just told me something quite interesting"

"R-r-really?"

"Something concerning you going to the medical quarters for a certain test…. Oh what was it?… ah, yes a PREGNANCY test!" her father was starting to raise his voice.

Ama's eyes widened in fear

"AMA! HOW COULD YOU GET YOURSELF PREGNANT!?!" her father roared, it scared Ama quite a lot.

"I-I-I--" she started, trying to hold back her tears.

"YOU WHAT!? DID SOMETHING STUPID! YES! HOW COULD YOU BE SO IRRESPONSIBLE!?!" This outburst forced Tenten to put a hand on her husband's shoulder "Neji… yelling won't help anything…" at this he calmed trying to control his temper.

"Ama ..." he started sighing "What were you thinking, your mother and I have taught you well enough…" he sighed again.

" I-I didn't mean to, I just—I" she broke down and started to sob and the floor

Uzume couldn't stand to see her sister cry like this, so she went over and rubbed her on the back to comfort her, whispering "it's gonna be okay".

"Uzume, can you please leave the room" she looked up at her father and then did as she was told, taking one last apologetic look at Ama.

"I'm sorry…" Ama started, continuing to sob "please don't hate me" Tenten approached her daughter with care "Honey, we don't hate you, we just would like to know why you it?" Tenten asked carefully.

"I-I wasn't thinking straight" Ama said tears still flowing down her pale cheeks "I had some whine that night, I'm sorry"

Neji sighed calm now "well, we can't actually get TOO mad at you we did the same thing when we were your age, so we know how it feels like" Neji walked over to his daughter, knelt down and hugged her.

"Now the only problem left is… how are YOU going to tell Ryoichi this, its Ryoichi's baby right?"

"Definitely"

Tenten cut into the conversation "Honey, men have a tendency too… react strangely to pregnancy news… especially when it involves their mate and the woman having their baby"

Ama looked at her mom strangely "Ryoichi's not like that, he'll probably just shrug it off and deal with it."

* * *

Later, when Ryoichi arrives…

"Ryoichi… I'm pregnant… with your baby" Ama looked at him with nervous eyes.

"Oh… that's all… I thought—wait a second! YOU'RE WHAT!!??" he looked at her like there was a two headed Alpaca behind her.

"WAAAAHHHH! I knew you were going to get mad at meeeeee!" Ama started wailing. Wow, that pregnancy thing started kicking in fast.

"No! No! Baby, c'mon stop crying, I didn't mean it like that! I'm not mad! Just surprised!" the beautiful princess perked up happily. Shit. Mood swings already. This was going to be hell.

"So your okay with the fact that your going to be a father, right?"

"Of course I'm okay with being a… a… a fa…"

**THUD**

"My god, the boy couldn't even get the word out and look now, he's fainted" Tenten now stood behind her daughter who had rushed to her baby's daddy.

" Well, your father wants Ryoichi and his family to stay here form now on, so they'll move in tomorrow, in the mean time, Ryoichi can sleep here toni--"

"In the guest room" Neji sharply cut in.

Tenten glared at her husband for interrupting her.

"No, he CAN sleep with Ama, I mean, what's the point of separating them, he's already got her pregnant" the empress looked at Neji and had a look that said ' I DARE you to say something'.

"Fine" Even the mighty emperor wasn't foolish enough to trigger the wrath of his wife.

* * *

The next day…

"Ugh" Ryoichi woke up with a headache, to find Ama next to him in her bed; he was wearing a royal night outfit, while Ama was wearing her night gown. He remembered the conversation they had last night. He really was happy he was going to be a father.

"Kinda exciting actually" he smiled to himself and wrapped his arms around his mate and rubbed her belly, he could barely feel the lump on her tummy. Well, then again it had only been a few days since the … erm… incident.

"Morning" he heard her say gently, must have woken her up.

"Morning, baby" he kissed her nose when she turned around to meet his face with her own.

"Hey hon?" Ama asked innocently

"Yes, my love?" he replied with a caring tone

"Can you get me some chocolate covered seaweed and spinach sponge cake?"

Spinach sponge cake?

My god, was that even edible?

These next nine months were definitely going to be hell.

But then again, there were of course, consequences in rewards.

**

* * *

I loved the ending to this chapter, it was funny, this is NOT the end of the story!! Give me ideas!! I'll be able to update faster! REVIEW!!!**


	4. Baby Thinking

Konoha Empire Chronicles: Sunrise

Chapter 4

Baby Thinking

* * *

The last four weeks, Ama had been pondering the same thing over and over again.

What to name the baby?

Of course, the baby would have the last name Hyuga; for starters, it was because the baby would be the heir to the throne after Ama was to rule and two: she and Ryoichi weren't married… yet.

Ama sighed at dinner, she ate a lot no doubt, but the same question kept bothering her

What to name the baby?

"Honey, what's wrong?" Tenten asked her daughter in a very motherly way

"Oh, nothing mother, it's just that I'm thinking what to name the baby" Ama looked at her belly, it wasn't huge, but it was beginning to grow a little.

"Well, how about this, think. What would the baby want to be named?" Ama looked up and her mother with bewilderment.

"Hm? I never thought of that" Ama stood up "I'm going to bathe and get to sleep." Ama said goodnight to her family and trotted off into the palace halls until she got to her bedroom quarters. She undressed herself and wrapped a towel around her, her tummy bulging out slightly.

She went into her bathing room, which was beautiful, the tub was like a hot tub, it was plated with white and gold. Two through five people could easily fit in the tub with still quite a bit of room. Ama unwrapped the towel from around her and submerged herself into the waters.

The room was steaming; her whole body was soaked, including her goddess long phoenix dawn hair

Her eyes closed as she heard the breaking of the soothing water's surface tension

The sound of someone laughing, lazily amused, reached her ears and her body was wrapped by a pair of strong arms.

"What's wrong my love? You look troubled." He buried his face in her neck.

"I'm just wondering what the baby should be named" she gazed up at the ceiling with a far away gaze, that made Ryoichi smile at his love's thoughtful face.

"Well, that depends on what the attitude of the baby is, right?" he laid his head gently on her shoulder, Ama kissed laid her head back "well, yeah… I guess"

He looked at her face and raised an eyebrow "If it makes you fell better, we'll go see Tsunade tomorrow" Ryoichi reassured he and continued to bath.

The next day….

Ryoichi woke to the golden rays of the sun shining on him and his mate; the Nara boy turned his head to look at his lover. She was sleeping peacefully, with that content look on her face; he turned himself over so he was lying on his stomach. He reached his hand over to her to caress her pillow soft cheek.

'She gets more beautiful every morning' he stroked her cheek with such gentleness

Ama's eyes opened to see Ryoichi smiling at her "morning" she smiled back with that sleepy look on her face "we're going to Tsunade's today right?" she asked now only half smiling.

Ryoichi yawned spreading out his arms "mm-hm" he didn't wanna go really, but he would go, for her.

Medical quarters….

"So... you want to know what you baby should be named." Tsunade was jotting something down her clipboard as she spoke.

"Yes, we came to you for advice, it depends on the baby's attitude and my mother said that I should think on what the baby would want to be named" Ama rubbed her slightly swollen belly in while holding Ryoichi's arm with her free arm.

"Well, yes, for starters if the baby is a girl and has a gentle nature, you should name it something that reflects that, nothing that just sounds good, it would be so much deeper if the baby had something that had a meaningful name" she walked over to Ama and sat down next to her and looked at her gently.

"For example, Princess Hyuga Kiku or Princess Hyuga Kimiko" Tsunade looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully "Or possibly Miyu, that name means beautiful, gentleness or truth and bind, very befitting for princess".

"If it's a boy, it would be most excellent if you named the baby something strong or wise, like Prince Hyuga Isamu or Prince Hyuga Takuma, maybe even Yamato" Ama was starting to get it, maybe she could use a name out of the ordinary.

"Is there a way you could tell the gender of the baby, this early anyway" Tsunade nodded "of course, using a technique my sensei taught me" after hal an hour or so, Tsunade announced "the baby is a girl… so far as I see"

"Thank you, Tsunade, that was very helpful" Ama made this face signifying she was thinking hard.

"Hey, Ryoichi?" the sunrise princess looked at her baby's father

"Yes, my love?"

"Tell me, what do you want more, a boy or a girl?"

This question surprised him, he looked at his future wife curiously "Well, it would be nice to have a boy, but a girl can be very charming too, though either way, I would love them endlessly, just like I love you" he wrapped his arms around her, he does a lot of that doesn't he? Not like she was complaining though.

"I hope the baby is a part of both of us" Ama smiled "I hope so too" she whispered almost inaudibly.

That night…

It rained, cleansing the earth

Ama entered the room, where her mother was playing the piano, her mother had a beautiful voice and skilled fingers to match. Her piano playing was excellent.

"Hello there, Ama" Tenten acknowledged the presence of her daughter even when her head was turned.

"Hi" Ama's mother continued to play the piano so heavenly, but stopped and turned around to smile at her daughter. She patted the seat next to her "come,sit" Ama graciously sat down.

"so, have you found a name for the baby yet?"

"No, but I do know it's a girl, that know of at least"

"ah…"

Thunder was heard from the outside, the light bulbs did not flicker though

"eep!" Ama hugged her mother's arm quickly, she was terrified of lightning

Tenten chuckled slightly "here, listen to this, let your trouble go away"

Tenten started playing the piano, following a lullaby she had heard around.

(song by Vienna Teng,I'm just using it)

**little child, be not afraid  
though rain pounds harshly against the glass  
like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger  
I am here tonight**

**little child, be not afraid  
though thunder explodes and lightning flash  
illuminates your tear-stained face  
I am here tonight**

**and someday you'll know  
that nature is so  
the same rain that draws you near me  
falls on rivers and land  
on forests and sand  
makes the beautiful world that you'll see  
in the morning**

**little child, be not afraid  
though storm clouds mask your beloved moon  
and its candlelight beams, still keep pleasant dreams  
I am here tonight**

**little child, be not afraid  
though wind makes creatures of our trees  
and their branches to hands, they're not real, understand  
and I am here tonight**

**and someday you'll know  
that nature is so  
the same rain that draws you near me  
falls on rivers and land  
on forests and sand  
makes the beautiful world that you'll see  
in the morning**

**for you know, once even I was a  
little child, and I was afraid  
but a gentle someone always came  
to dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears  
and to give a kiss goodnight**

**well now I am grown  
and these years have shown  
that rain's a part of how ****life**** goes  
but it's dark and it's late  
so I'll hold you and wait  
'til your frightened eyes do close**

This was the lullaby, her mother used to sing to her every night when she was a little girl, as Ama's fear started to evaporate away, she started to sing along with her mother, ignoring the thunder and lightning

**and I hope that you'll know...**

**that nature is so  
the same rain that draws you near me  
falls on rivers and land  
on forests and sand  
makes the beautiful world that you'll see  
in the morning**

**everything's fine in the morning  
the rain'll be gone in the morning  
but I'll still be here in the morning**

What a wonderful song.

Song…

That was it.

She was going to name the baby…

Princess Hyuga Song

**

* * *

Lovely don't ya think? REVIEW!!!**


	5. If Anything

Konoha Empire Chronicles: Sunrise

Chapter 5

If Anything

Ama woke up to find Ryoichi not present by her side where the sun shone so heavenly. She figured he was down at breakfast.

It had been about 3 ½ months since the visit to Tsunade and Ama was now 4 ½ months pregnant.

Ama got up, got dressed in her princess kimonos and trotted out into the palace corridors, but she wasn't about to head to breakfast _quite_ yet.

The sunrise princess headed to the shrine in the back of the garden, behind the palace. She entered the ceremonial structure and bowed as much as she could without squeezing her expanded stomach.

"please, hear my prayers" Ama whispered "I pray that you, great one, in the heavens, bless my family with alls luck, I ask that you bestow me and Ryoichi guidance through this rough time in our lives and I pray you help us be here for each other… and the baby"

Ama bowed once more in the same manner and went off to eat breakfast.

At breakfast…

Ino's head perk up when she heard her "niece" enter the room "Oh! Ama, dear, we thought you were going to sleep in later, y'know because of the baby and all" Ino smiled at future daughter-in-law. Ama smiled back warily.

Ama sighed "No… I wanted to take care of some business first" truth be told, Ama was truly tired. She always had mood swings, huge cravings and her back was always killing her from having an arch back all the time.

Ryoichi was tired too, he had to get up in the middle of the night in order to satisfy her food cravings or calm her down if she was in one of her moods.

Having no baby was no walk in the park that was for sure.

Later that night…

Ryoichi entered the bedroom to check on Ama, she was laying on the bed with on hand on her stomach the other holding a book she was reading; he smiled "so? You feeling okay, my love?" Ama looked up at him "Yeah… I feel a little better after that nap, but I'm still sleepy" Ryoichi laid on the bed with her stroking her hair.

"Ryo?"

"hm?"

"After the baby was born and anything were to happen to me, would you still be willing to care for the her" Ryoichi looked at in absolute shock. That was something he was NOT expecting.

"Of course! And of anything were to happen to me, I know you'd be a great mother even if I was gone, and I promise… if anything…"

Ryoichi looked at her with affectionate eyes

"I will always protect you and the baby, you two are my first priority" Ama smiled at him and thought to herself …

'My prayers are always answered… through him'

**A/N: I know really short compared to what I give you usually, but I'm really tired and I've got to work on other things. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! **


	6. Her Lights

This is the Final Chapter!

* * *

Konoha Empire Chronicles: Sunrise

Chapter 6

Her Lights

It was Christmas Afternoon, turning into Christmas morning as everyone was going to go to bed soon, so they thought…

"RYO! GET IN HERE! NOW!!!" The princess' shout was heard throughout the entire palace.

Ryo was actually talking with his parents when he heard her scream. "Aw, shit, what did I do, now! I hate this pregnancy thing!" Ryo scurried up to Ama "RYO! WHAT'S TAKING YOU SO DAMN LONG!!!???" .

When he finally got up to their room, he saw Ama standing up, clutching her stomach and…

Water on the floor, beneath her…

Awwwwww shit...

"Your water broke??!!"

"Noooo, I'm just standing here, holding my stomach pretending to be in immense pain" Ama looked at him like he was crazy "well??!! What are you waiting for!!?? Call the damn medics!"

A few hours later…

"Ryo! You are never touching me again! AAH!"

Tsunade was standing over Ama, who was lying on her bed, giving birth to her baby girl.

"One more time, Ama! Now, push!"

Ama screamed and pushed with all her might and then finally collapsed on her mother's lap who was right behind her caressing her daughter's sunrise locks.

"There, you're done…" Tsunade sighed in relief as she took the baby and did what she needed to do with her.

"Then why am I still feeling pain!" Ama re-clutched Ryo's hand who was sitting next to her flinching in pain.

"Oh heavens! She's having another one!" one of the nurses pointed out as Tsunade handed the baby girl to another nurse.

"Oh lord…" the great medic nin hurried to her previous spt

A couple more hours later…

"Now! Ama, just one more time and it's all over! Okay now, PUSH!"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ama collapsed once more on her mother's lap, it was already 3:00 in the morning and the sunrise princess was exhausted.

"Here you go" Tsunade handed Ama and Ryo her children, their baby girl in Ama's arms and baby boy in Ryo's arms. They both looked very much alike except, song looked like a girl and the boy looked wel… like a boy, thw two had crimson auburn hair, both of them had long hair… for a newborn that is.

"Well, we know her name, is Princess Hyuga Song" Ama tapped Song's little nose and his…" she looked at Ryo.

"You name him"

He looked back at her "are you sure?"

"Positive?"

"Okay then… we'll name him…" Ryo closed him eyes and looked up for a moment before looking back down "Prince Hyuga Hizashi" he looked at his wife to be and smiled.

She smiled back at him gently and whispered "Thank you" then looked around and saw her whole family, her mother, her father, her siblings, everybody she cared about, even her friends were there.

These were the treasures in her life…

These were her lights.

';';';';';'_**End**_;';';';';';'

* * *

I know, sucky chappy, but I wanted to get it done today. I liked the ending though!

Well, what do you guys thinks!

This is the LAST CHAPTER!

I actually finished one of my stories! Hurray for me!!

REVIEW!!!


End file.
